Torn Apart And Between
by SeiraXD
Summary: Shikamaru couldn't figure out which troublesome girl he really loved. He turns to the only people who can help him, Konoha's kunoichi...What? No way...I do not own Naruto! Read and Review! Compliment and Criticize! Fourth chapter up!
1. Help!

**Naruto Fanfiction: Shikamaru/Ino/Temari**

...

Hey, this is my first Naruto fanfiction, this chapter is short, I know, but the others will be longer, I promise. I'm really excited about it, so read and review, compliment and criticize, XD

...

Title: **TORN APART AND BETWEEN**

Shikamaru was lying on the hill above the training grounds indulging himself into his favorite pass time, watching the clouds and sky. When he wasn't on missions, and he wasn't assigned to one recently, or doing chores at home, he would always come to this spot to think about this life.

His friends and family were extremely important to him. Since Asuma died, he knew that it was his responsibility now to take care of everyone, Kurenai and the baby, Chouji, Ino, Naruto…

It was all too troublesome for Shikamaru, but he would gladly do it for the rest of his life. He learned so much from his sensei and just wanted to fulfill his dreams and carry on his teachings. Asuma was a great shinobi, role model and person, he cared for everyone and fought for them. Shikamaru wanted to emulate his sensei's way of life. It would be a pain for him, but he was prepared to do anything for his family, friends and his village.

Recently though, Shikamaru had this one topic in his mind that just didn't want to go away. It troubled him too much, but he had to figure it out before it became one of those things that would be too difficult to deal with afterwards. As much as he hated to admit it, the thing bothering him recently had been his love life. Yes, his damned love life. He turned twenty just two days ago, and on that wearisome day, he found himself torn apart and between two, very, very, troublesome women. One was his friend Ino, he has known her for almost all his life, and the other was a Sand-nin named Temari, who he met only a few years back. The thing with these two women, was that they both bothered him like hell, and here he was falling over the both of them, not knowing which one he truly loved.

" Hey, Shikamaru! " It was another of his childhood friends Chouji, walking towards him. Chouji looked more like his father than ever before, his hair was very long, and he was even more big boned. In his hands were his favorite chips that he always carried around. Chouji approached his friend grinning, and then sat down next to his lazy friend, however, he immediately noticed that something was bothering him.

" What's the matter? " Chouji asked, a little bit of worry echoed in his voice.

Shikamaru thought of not telling Chouji about his girl problems, but then who could he turn to? Who could help him? It wasn't as if he was an expert on girls, in fact, it was the exact opposite, he found them all loud and troublesome. Most of the time he could not handle being around them, not that he was gay or anything but they were such a pain. He then proceeded to explain his dilemma to the very surprised Choji.

"I didn't know you had problems like that Shikamaru." Shikamaru just raised his eyebrows at his friend. "I mean, you and I both know, you always felt attracted to Temari-san. You never knew what exactly drew you to her but there in definitely a connection there. Ino on the other hand is even worse than Temari-san!" Chouji laughed. "She is louder, more rude, more troublesome, more unbearable, whichever way you put it, but Shikamaru you've known each other for more than ten years. She's your companion. She's someone you would never want to hurt, ever, She's one of a kind, any guy would be lucky to gain her loyalty and strength."

"Plus she's gorgeous." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, she is…." Chouji looked puzzled. Shikamaru glanced up at his friend.

" Well, Chouji, you should know that's not the only thing I think about," Shikamaru laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. By gorgeous I mean, her eyes…they give off a sense of peace that I see no where else. It's like paradise for me. Her innocent blue eyes are charming and reassuring, but they can also be fierce and dominant. When she's with anybody, her passion for life and love, they just flow out of her, that's what I mean when I say she's gorgeous." Shikamaru was thinking seriously now. Chouji smiled at his friend. Who knew lazy Shikamaru could be like this?

" But Temari…." Shikamaru trailed off. She's definitely more self-dependent, stronger mentally and physically, not that Ino isn't all of those things, but it's just that I see her in a different light, you know." Chouji shook his head, he didn't understand. Shikamaru continued.

"She's more appealing in the sense that she doesn't really need anyone. I don't know, I guess I admire that about her. Ino, I've known for years, I know her as much as I know myself. She's, dependent on her family and friends, on support and love, because he wants to be. Temari's just….different. She's troublesome, she bosses me around a lot, in fact, three quarters of the time, she scares the crap out of me, I get really nervous around her. I feel drawn to her somehow, she makes me want to listen to what she has to say, she's just….different….they're just different….." It was as if Shikamaru was talking to himself, he was thinking really deeply about this. "but they have so much in common with each other too, they bother me too much…..but I just see them in different lights….you know." Shikamaru repeated and finally looked at his friend, anticipating an answer from him.

"Well Shikamaru, I have as much experience as you do in this department, and that is absolutely none, so I don't know what to say." Chouji laughed. " However, there are some people we could gain advice from, that's only if you're up to it though." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"And who would they be?" Shikamaru asked.

Chouji grinned. " Konoha's kunoichi, the girls."

"What? No way….."

" Shikamaru, you have nothing to lose, if you ask them for help, the worst they could do is make fun of you." Chouji stated.

"And that's not embarrassing at all? Asking them for help….I don't know…that's so troublesome…." Shikamaru was curious, he didn't understand his feelings, but he wouldn't turn to the girls, although Chouji was right, he did have nothing to lose.

" They're the only ones who can lend a hand, even a little…." Chouji looked at his friend, hoping that he would agree.

"Mendokusai…fine, whatever." Shikamaru grunted. It's better to get solve this problem, before it gets too troublesome. Chouji grinned.

"Great!" Chouji said before opening another pack of chips.

...

Hey, so what'd ya think? Boring, stupid, good, bad, unappealing, okay…..whatever you think about this please review, I need to know how it is so I can improve. I promise, it'll get better though, really. It's my first fanfiction, so I will appreciate your honesty, kk, laterz!

READ AND REVIEW!

COMPLIMENT AND CRITICIZE!

Seira XD!


	2. We know how it feels

**Naruto Fanfiction:** Shikamaru/Temari/Ino

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N**: Hey guys, this is the second chapter of Torn Apart and Between, I hope you enjoy it! I want to especially thank Oyako-sama for the review; I really appreciate it, XD

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters

**o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo**

Sakura, Ino and Hinata sat in Anko's favorite dango shop, catching up on missions, and basically just talking about girl stuff. They could talk for hours about clothes, shoes, and of course boys. Normally, Sakura and Ino would do the talking while Hinata shyly gave her opinions once in a while. However, today Ino was very distant. Sakura decided to ask her what was up, when they all turned to see a very exhausted Tenten, the legendary weapon mistress, enter the shop. She immediately walked towards them forcing herself to smile. They grinned in return as she sat down.

"Neji-nii-san w-was hard today a-again, I see." Hinata softly commented.

"Hmph! When is he ever soft on me? I am so tired, I could sleep for a couple years, and I'm so hungry, I seriously could eat a cow!" The girls laughed. " And I'm going to be so sore tomorrow. Why the hell are we in a dango shop?"

They couldn't stop laughing at that comment.

**o0o00o0o00oo00o0o0o0o**

Chouji and Shikamaru quietly watched the girls through a small window in the dango shop. They both sighed; Ino was there so how could they talk to the others.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come. This is so troublesome, how can they help anyways? I want to go home and sleep." remarked Shikamaru. He slowly began to get up and walk home when Chouji shouted excitedly.

"No, no, wait! Ino's leaving! Remember she has to go back to the flower shop, Shikamaru." Chouji said, " See! By the way, you very well know how they can help." Chouji stated as a matter-of –fact.

" No, I don't. I don't need the girls' help, okay? I'm fine by myself." Shikamaru let out a small huff. " I can figure it out by myself." He said this confidently, but Chouji could definitely detect a hint of uncertainty in his friend's voice.

"Yeah, right! Shikamaru, if it was something else, I wouldn't doubt you, but this! No way man! No way can you figure this out! You don't even understand these feelings yourself. " Chouji sighed realizing that he was becoming increasingly frustrated with his lazy friend. "Just forget your pride and ego for today, okay? Who are you trying to be, Sasuke?"

Well that statement positively hit a nerve. Shikamaru definitely did not want to be like the recently returned Sasuke Uchiha.

" Fine, but this is so troub—"

"Shut up, Shikamaru! Sometimes you're so annoying! Let's go!" Shikamaru smirked at Chouji's choice of blunt words. Chouji smiled, he was very happy with him

**o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo**

"Yeah so…..it basically began on his birthday. You see, Shikamaru, he just wants to figure this out quickly. So, we could really use your help in whatever way." Chouji remarked, the girls just watched in shock.

Chouji explained simply to the medical-nin, the weapon mistress and the shy Hyuuga on his best friend's conflict, while Shikamaru sat next to him grunting angrily. He was clearly annoyed by this, in contrast to Chouji. Chouji didn't explain the events which happened on his birthday itself, partly because he didn't know what exactly happened and also because he thought Shikamaru would be the better one to explain.

Shikamaru didn't want to though.

Chouji leaned closer to his friend and sharply whispered. "You have to tell them or else, you'll be confused for the rest of your life, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru just glared at his friend.

The girls glanced at the boys, and then at each other and bursted out laughing. Shikamaru and Chouji looked at them as if they were crazy.

"You like Ino! Wow!" Sakura couldn't contain her laughter.

"And Temari! Both of them! You like the two of them! I never expected this from you, Shikamaru, really!" Tenten laughed hysterically even though she was thoroughly worn out.

Hinata simply chuckled but had no comment.

"A love triangle! That's what this is!" Sakura shouted. "You like two of the most unbearable blondes ever! How interesting!" She tried to stay calm, but suddenly was taken over by a fit of laughter. Shikamaru furrowed his brows in frustration, he couldn't take this any longer.

"What problems! What conflicts! How troublesome! How is our friend Shikamaru going to handle this problem?" Tenten dramatically asked.

Sakura excitedly raised her hand as if she was a little child, anxious to answer a question. Shikamaru was growing more frustrated and he looked over to see a laughing Chouji with a plate full of the sweet dumplings.

"Yes, Sakura." Tenten answered to Sakura like her teacher.

"His only option for this dilemma is to ask the experts in this department, us, girls! Who would think Shikamaru, a natural genius, would resort to this option?" The girls continuously laughed. Tenten especially looked as if she couldn't breathe and she almost fell off her chair. Shikamaru had enough of this ranting.

"That's it! How could you help me anyways? I'm going home. This isn't important at all. It can wait…" Shikamaru trailed off, but he believed he would only become more bewildered if he delayed this. Deep down, he really was torn and he really wanted to figure it all out. He just needed to know.

Shikamaru stood up and turned away when Tenten, who was sitting next to him, grabbed his wrist. He glared at her.

"Come on, Shikamaru! Look, we're sorry, we didn't mean to react that much, don't be mad, okay? We could help you, though." Shikamaru opened his mouth to respond when Hinata surprised them all by speaking.

"Shikamaru-k-kun, I r-really think that we could help you. We know how you feel, we understand. So p-please, tell us what h-happened." Hinata said with sincere and apologetic eyes. They really did know how he felt. Hinata was hopelessly in love with the noisiest ninja alive, and he never noticed her at all. Tenten smiled understandingly. She loved Neji since they were kids. She didn't know how he felt and so she decided not to tell him, she was afraid of how he would react, because it could ruin their friendship and she definitely didn't want that. Sakura looked down watching the floor. Naruto recently brought Sasuke back to Konoha, after defeating him. He wasn't obsessed on revenge anymore, but he was still his distant self. She didn't understand how she felt about him after all this time and so she resorted to avoiding him. They really did understand his feelings.

"Shikamaru, please. We really want to help, so, tell us what happened." Sakura said. He was silent for a few minutes before sighing in defeat.

"Okay, whatever. I'll tell you, but tomorrow. I need to get home before my mother skins me alive. Troublesome woman….." Shikamaru closed his eyes, but then opened them looking at everyone. " However, this remains between us. " They all nodded. He and Chouji then left.

**o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I knew this would happen. He likes Ino, he finally realizes it," Tenten said, "but he likes Temari too." She finished with a sour look on her face. She didn't really like Temari, not because she defeated her during the chuunin exams, but because Temari's attitude bothered her a lot.

"Tenten, when we help him, we have to be fair, you know that, right? Ino would want us to help him find the one he truly loves. Of course we would want him to end up with Ino, because we know how she feels, but that just might not happen." Sakura looked at her friend seriously.

"Yeah, I know." the tomboy huffed.

"Hai, we have to do our best." Hinata smiled.

"Okay, now,_ please_, let's get something good to eat." Tenten frowned. "I need some _real_ food!"

They all started to laugh and headed out of the shop, looking to feed their very cranky friend.

**o0o0o0o000o0000o0o0oo0o**

**A/N: **Hey, so how was it? Whatever you think, please review, tell me about any mistakes I made and I also accept suggestions, so do tell me about it. My sis says my story gets better with every chapter and I hope that's true. I've already written the third one, and its long too, hopefully you'll like it! I'm trying to post it up as soon as possible, because school's gonna start and I need to be focused for that too, so wish me luck!

READ AND REVIEW!

COMPLIMENT AND CRITICIZE!

Seira XD!


	3. Flashback part 1: Party? Oh hell no

**Naruto Fan Fiction**: Shikamaru/Temari/Ino

**A/N:** Hey, so this is the third chapter of Torn Apart and Between, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters.

xxxx

_**FLASHBACK**_

"What are you doing in there, Shikamaru?" His mother shouted from the kitchen. "You have to get ready to go in a few minutes. It is your birthday, after all."

Shikamaru sighed. He was ready for a while now, to meet his friends at the training grounds, but, he was Shikamaru and he just didn't want to get up.

"Shikamaru!" His mother shouted again.

"I'm going, I'm going! Geez, why is she so loud…"

He got up and walked down the hall to see his mother, in the kitchen, washing the dishes. She glanced up at him. He looked very casual. He wore dark jeans, that fit him perfectly, and a black plain T-shirt. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"You look nice. You dressing up for that Sand-nin girl? I have to say though, I prefer Ino." His mother asked smirking.

"What? Mom, what in the world?" Shikamaru was dumbfounded. Somehow though, he managed to find his voice."No, of course not. Why do you always go overboard with everything? Are you like expecting me to bring you home a daughter-in-law soon, or something? Geez…. what a pain." He angrily replied.

"Well yes, actually." His father got up from the couch and walked over to him. " You are at the age now, when we would expect you to marry."

"Marry? Are you crazy? I'm twenty years old," Shikamaru countered. "I'm not going to get married anytime soon. Look… I have to go, I'll be back around eight." He walked quickly towards the front door, hoping to get as far away from his parents as possible.

"Ok then. We love you!" His mother smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." He was out of the door in no time.

xxxx

"Yeah, just set the rest of the chairs over there, and we're done, okay?" Temari said over her shoulders to the ninja that were helping with Shikamaru's party. She was really excited about this. She was on a trip here to Konoha with her brothers, and when she heard that Shikamaru's birthday was only a few days away, she couldn't resist throwing a party for him. To her, Shikamaru was a really nice guy, she knew for herself that she liked him a lot, maybe even love him. After all, they have spent a lot of time together in the past years. With the chuunin exams, and also on some missions with each other, they took pleasure in each other's company, She did love him, and she made a decision to tell him how she felt, today.

All his friends were here already, the boys were stuffing their faces with food , while the girls' conversed with each other, and with others arriving. There were mostly shinobi here, all the senseis, even Tsunade decided to drop in for a few moments, enjoying the cool night. It was a huge party, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Temari knew that Shikamaru would love it. Why wouldn't he?

xxxx

"Don't you think this is a bit too much?" Tenten asked her friends. "I mean we all know Shikamaru, he thinks that his birthday isn't a big deal. He'll freak out when he sees so much people."

"Yeah, it really is grand, " Sakura commented. " But Ino, why didn't you plan a small get together or something, he would have preferred that."

Ino looked down. The truth was she had actually planned something for Shikamaru. She imagined a perfect evening with all his close friends, enjoying a picnic in the night. They would be on his favourite hill, enjoying the stars in the sky….she knew Shikamaru, and he would prefer something simple, this was what she planned but…

"Temari told everyone she was planning this big party for him before Ino could tell everyone about her plans, " Tenten remarked. " I really don't like her attitude sometimes, you know, she's so high and mighty, oh sorry, she _feels_ that she's so high and mighty…I don't know, and let me tell you, this isn't because she beat me in the chuunin exams, she's a great ninja, and I don't hold grudges, but somehow, she doesn't deserve Shikamaru."

"Tenten! Would you stop already, Shikamaru likes her. We all see how he looks at her. If she's the one for him, then she has the right to do all of this in the first place…." Ino finally looked up to hopefully convince her friends of this…to convince herself.

"He likes her?" Tenten said darkly. "We see how he looks at her? Ino, where do you see this? We see how he looks at _you_! " Tenten ferociously shook her head. "She doesn't even know him, who in their right mind would plan a big party like this for Shikamaru? _Shikamaru! _He would hate this."

"You don't know that, he might like it." Ino said quietly. Tenten scoffed. " And of course he likes her, why wouldn't he? She's better for him than anyone else. She suits him. She's strong, beautiful, and she's less troublesome that me….." She smiled sadly. "So please, let's drop this, okay? He does deserve her, and all I want him to be is happy."

Tenten opened her mouth to respond, but Sakura grabbed her hand. She mouthed _forget it_. Tenten would let it go, for now at least.

xxxx

It was 6:00 and Shikamaru walked through the streets towards the training grounds, hoping that this evening wouldn't be too troublesome. He knew Temari was organizing everything and that was great, but he expected that Ino would be the one to do it. Well, at least Temari wouldn't go overboard, like he knew Ino would.

He silently chuckled to himself, but upon reaching the training grounds, he didn't see his friends, all he saw was this huge tent, with flashing tents inside. Through it, he could see shadows of many people moving around. Something at the top of the tent caught his eyes though. It was shiny letters, spelling out….."Happy Birthday…..Shikamaru…"

"Oh, hell no, that couldn't be….." He gulped. He was definitely not expecting this. Shikamaru wondered if Ino got in on the preparations. He actually thought about going back home, but he realized that they must have put a lot of work into this, _Great_, now he would feel guilty, if he didn't go. He didn't want to disappoint his friends, he was a good guy after all. He took a huge breath, and headed for the tent.

"Mendokusai…"

xxxx

"Everyone, he's here, go hide fast! You know what to do when he comes in! " Temari whispered harshly.

"Hide, are you seri—whoa!" Tenten was clearly annoyed, but Ino pulled her down to hide, and not make a scene.

"Just do as she says, Tenten….please."

"Only for you, Ino….only for you."

Ino sighed. She couldn't handle this ridiculous party and a pissed off Tenten at the same time. On top of that Sakura was avoiding the recently returned Uchiha, and Hinata was fainting at the sight of Naruto, every few minutes. She couldn't handle this anymore. Yeah she is Ino, and she wanted to scream right now, but, she _is _Ino, and a pretty good actress when she wanted to be…she didn't want to be at the party, but Shikamaru is her childhood friend, and of course it would be suspicious if she wasn't there. She just wanted the night to end quickly and painlessly as possible. Ino knew Shikamaru would hate this, but he would come, all his friends are here, he would never disappoint them, not ever. She also wanted to give him a present that she took weeks to make, for it to be perfect. It wasn't expensive, he would want something very simple, but it was special, to her and to Team Ten, she'd have to thank Sai again later…..

"Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!" She and Shikamaru both jumped. Everyone rushed up to him to wish him a happy birthday. Temari was grinning at the front, she hugged him. Ino shifted her eyes to Shikamaru, who looked panicked and as if he just wanted to bolt out of there, and go home. Ino smiled, she wanted that too.

Ino looked at her friends, the guys were already harassing Shikamaru, and the girls were pulling her towards him. She realized that this night wasn't going to be as simple as she wanted.

xxxx

**A/N:** Hey, how long has it been…like about a month, sheesh… school has been hectic. Only a few weeks in and I'm so exhausted already. I had a Bio test today, and I'm having a Physics test tomorrow and a Spanish test sometime this week too. I'm starting some lessons next week also, no time for myself, but maybe I could squeeze a few hrs on the weekends, huh! I wish! So enough about me, how was this chapter, slow…..boring…..whatever you think it is, plz review, I accept suggestions, maybe I need them, lol, well do what u gotta do! I hope you enjoyed it at least a little.

READ AND REVIEW!

COMPLIMENT AND CRITICIZE!

Seira XD!


	4. Flashback part 2: Party? hmmm

Naruto Fanfiction: Shikamaru/Ino/Temari

…:::..

A/N: Hey, this is the fourth chapter of Torn Apart and Between, so sorry for the really late update. Lots of thanks going out to _Peachy Pie, Haylin-chan_, _ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, LM3795_ and _Kells_…..I appreciate it,

…:::...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters.

…:::…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Shikamaru POV

As I walked into the tent, I guessed that this night wasn't going to be as simple as I wanted it to be.

"Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!" Everyone jumped out from behind chairs and tables, all with huge smiles on their faces, looking at me.

_Great_, I sighed inwardly.

They all started walking towards me, but someone caught my hand first. I looked at the person and realized it was Temari. She then engulfed me in a big huge that took my breath away.

"Hey, Happy Birthday, crybaby." She said. I rolled my eyes. She saw me cry once and everytime we saw each other, she would rub it in my face. I smiled at her, trying not to look nervous. She hugged me and I felt shivers run through my spine, her hands were wrapped around me securely, making my mind go blank for a second before I composed myself. She looked as if she wanted to say something more, but then Naruto, Chouji and Kiba came up to me.

"Happy Birthday Man!" squealed Naruto. Troublesome ninja….

"Hey, best wishes Shikamaru!" Kiba grinned as Akamaru barked excitedly. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Happy Birthday Shikamaru! Want some food?" Chouji 's mouth half filled with chips….and other stuff…. " Temari planned a great party, don't ya think?"

Temari? She really did do all of this, and here all along I thought Ino had something to do with this ridiculous party, but she didn't….

"Yeah," I looked at Temari, "…it's definitely eye catching…" She beamed at me. I realized now that she looked really pretty tonight. She had on white pants with gold sequin patterns on it, and a red chemise that complimented her fit body perfectly. She looked great.

"You look great, by the way." I said to her. Shit? Did I just say that out loud? She blushed and turned away.

"But you don't like it, Shikamaru?" I heard a familiar voice….Sai. I didn't see when he, Neji, Sasuke and Shino walked up. "I mean, why say "eye catching" if you really liked it, instead of I don't know "wonderful" or "marvelous" or something like that." He smiled his _fake_ smile. I glared at him when I felt Temari's gaze on me. Why did the guy with no feelings actually understand others? What a pain….

"No, it isn't that. It's just…well, I didn't expect something this big." She looked down momentarily. "But it's great though, I see how hard you've worked on this, you organized a great party, Temari." I said as I touched her hand. She and I both blushed. What was it with me today? Crap…

"Thanks." Temari smiled as she regained her composure. "You should, you know, eat and catch up with your friends, before we give you your presents." She teased.

I groaned. I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"Hmm." I nodded. I glanced over to see the girls approaching me. My eyes immediately caught Ino's eyes. We looked at each other and I smiled at her warmly. She looked down. I frowned, she seemed different….distant, these past days.

Ino looked….wow. She wore her signature colour purple, in different, subtle shades, along her ankle long dress. She looked stunning. A pair of diamond earrings I gave her on her eighteenth birthday flattered her polished light blue eyes, as her blond, flowing hair brought out her delicate, perfect skin.

"Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!" Tenten, Sakura and Hinata said in unison. Ino just smiled at me.

"You look so hot, Shikamaru!" Tenten teased me. Everyone laughed.

My face twisted." Mendoukusai…." They laughed even more.

…:::…

Shikamaru endured more than he could handle of everyone wishing him Happy Birthday, but thankfully after that, they had to leave. His friends and their senseis though all stayed. He looked to one side of the tent where they were.

Hinata fainted when Naruto came up to give her some chips. Shikamaru laughed as Sakura was fanning her with some papers, while smacking Naruto at the same time and warily glancing over to see Sasuke staring at her. Creepy Uchiha.

Neji and Tenten were sitting together "listening" to their sensei and teammate talk about….wait for it….. divine youth! Kiba, Akamaru and Chouji were stuffing their faces with whatever food there was left and Shino was in a corner by himself, just observing. No surprise. Some things never change, Shikamaru thought.

"Asuma would have loved to see this…everyone together as we should be." Shikamaru whispered to himself.

"Yeah, he would." Shikamaru looked to the side to see a smiling Ino wander next to him to sit down.

"Ino, hey, I haven't seen you much tonight."

"Yeah?" She laughed. "How are you enjoying your birthday party?"

"Considering I didn't want one, it's good I guess." Shikamaru watched her out of the corner of his eyes. "You excited for yours?" Her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Shikamaru, I—"

"No need to explain, I already know you won't be here." Shikamaru turned to poke her forehead." Your big mission is tomorrow."

"How—"

Shikamaru laughed.

"I guess being top strategist has its benefits. Tsunade told me that it's supposed to be confidential." Shikamaru stated. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Ino smiled sadly.

Shikamaru knew she was worried, but she didn't need to be. Soon, she'll be head interrogator, replacing her father, Inoichi, but she didn't know that. This mission would be testing her skills as leader once again, they needed her to be ready and fully prepared for a job like that.

As he watched her struggle with herself, Shikamaru realized how much they've all grown throughout the years, how much she grew. She was so much mature and independent now, the promotion to be head interrogator was a done deal for her, and at the age of twenty also it was unheard of. However, Ino was one of the best of her clan, the best of her family. She deserved it, she worked hard all these years, and everyone was so proud of her.

"I'm scared." She barely whispered, but he heard her.

Shikamaru waited for her to continue, he faced forward, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm scared, I know this one is really big, I can feel it." She murmured and finally looked up to face Shikamaru. "It's big and I don't even know what to expect. Dad tells me it will decide my future. What am I supposed to think after that? I can't mess this up, Shikamaru, I can't."

Ino searched his face for some sort of expression, but she didn't get any. He finally faced her.

"Why do you always second guess yourself, Ino?"

"What do you me—"

"Listen to me." His voice softened." It is beyond me why you don't believe in yourself right now. What exactly causes you to think that you can't handle this mission? You have been leader and carried out many successful missions countless times. You are one of the strongest kunoichi and one of the best mind readers in your clan. You're the strong, level-headed Ino, and what, you suddenly feel you can't do this anymore?"

Ino's eyes widened with disbelief…and gratitude. Shikamaru….

Her face hardened.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Talking to me like that? I never said that!" She looked angry, but Shikamaru saw her eyes, glazed and thankful. "I was talking casually. Of course I can handle this. If there's anyone who can handle this, that person is me. So you, get that thought out of your head. I am so ready." She laughed as she hit Shikamaru on his arm playfully.

_That's my girl_, Shikamaru smirked.

"Thank you." A smile on Ino's face just made the whole world more brighter…beautiful….

Shikamaru smiled back at her and touched her shoulder.

"When you get back, we'll hang out. It's been a long time, I've miss—" He started.

Temari came towards him and pulled him up, not even bothering to take a second look at Ino.

"Hey, guys! We have to give Shikamaru his presents now. Remember we have a time limit here people. Tsunade-sama said we could stay here till 8:00 since there will be preparations for some important missions tomorrow. I know it's a pain…." Temari glanced at Shikamaru and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes. "But it's what we have to work with, so…..me first!"

She took out a square black box, and handed it to him. Shikamaru opened it and saw that there was a gold watch inside, very expensive looking, with the sand sign on it.

"Thanks a lot, Temari, but you didn't have to." He said.

"Oh shut up! It's your birthday, so why shouldn't I give you anything? And you're welcome." She grinned. Sometimes she really scared him.

He got presents from everyone afterwards. A pillow, some ramen coupons from Naruto, he really laughed at that. From Chouji he got dinner reservations for two from one of the best restaurants in Konoha. Tenten gave him a special made kunai, with metallic silver designs on it, with his name carved elegantly on one side, he liked it a lot. He got earrings, books and even a card from Lee, with one of his long speeches about youth. He appreciated everything especially when Ino came up to him, to give him her present.

"Here, I hope you like it." She said. Shikamaru opened a long, rectangular box and saw that it was a different version of his favourite game, shougi. He always told Asuma that they should have tried it out, after all, it was supposed to be more challenging, but he forgot all about it.

"Ino…wow….it's amazing, thanks." Shikamaru told her. He was really excited about this present." I hope you'll play with me though."

She laughed.

"Sure, you lazy bum." She teased. "Of course I'll play with you."

Shikamaru watched her knowingly.

"Asuma would've loved it."

"He would, wouldn't he?" She beamed.

A hand then grabbed his, and turned him around. He saw Temari smiling at him warmly. Something in him….tingled? When she watched him….it felt….

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." Temari remarked.

"Yeah, I really did. Thanks for doing all this."

"No problem….crybaby." She turned and walked away then, very content with herself.

He sighed. Finally, this night was over and he could go home. He had to admit though, even if he wanted something small, he did enjoy himself being with his friends and colleagues. Asuma would have enjoyed himself, even though it was so troublesome…

…:::…

A/N: So what did you think? It's been a long time since I've updated. School, ugh. Anyways, I hoped you liked it. The presents part….yeah so, I can't buy gifts for people, ask my family. I have a wonderful sister who does all that for me, so the gifts are kinda weird. But I thought the pillow from Naruto would be funny, was it? I put some Asuma in there too, cause he's amazing. ^_^

READ AND REVIEW!

COMPLIMENT AND CRITICIZE!

Seira XD!


End file.
